Don't Forget Me
by hayleighreid
Summary: Based on the song from SMASH: Don't Forget Me. Kurt looks back on his life with only one regret as he feels the life leaving his body. AU. Some Blaine. Could be upsetting, read warnings inside. One shot.


_**Authors Note: It's not my happiest story, and that's saying something. At first it was a thought, and I had to write it. Based on a song from SMASH, Don't Forget Me, I recommend listening! **__**By far not **__**my best thought out and written story, hope you still enjoy.**_

_**IMPORTANT: Kurt is NOT **__**Marilyn Monroe, but he is a famous actor and similarities can be assumed. The lyrics are important, if you don't read, you won't get the story.**_

_**WARNINGS: Suicide. Sorry for the spoiler...**_

* * *

_They thought they could dispose of me,  
They tried to make me small.  
I suffered each indignity,  
But now rise above it all._

Kurt had endured more than many in his life. Bullies, injustice, rejection. The list was endless. But fifteen years ago at age 21, Kurt believed his luck had changed. An audition had finally paid off. He wasn't turned away by ignorant, homophobic directors, it was the opposite. He was hired for his bright, unique personality. The script was immediately changed to fit Kurt better; it was if the show had been written for him. He just wished his dad was still here to see his first performance. Burt would have loved to see his son's pain finally end.

_Yes, the price I paid, was all I had,  
But at last, I found release.  
And if something good can come from bad,  
The past can rest in peace._

Kurt would regret leaving Ohio for his dreams. He wasn't there to say goodbye to his father, see Finn's first child, watch her grow up, help Carole. But he knew his father wanted him to live his life to the full.

Here in New York, it was easy to forget your previous life. What, with the flashing lights, flowing alcohol and wild parties, you were lucky to think at all. And Kurt loved it. He loved at last being _loved _for who he was. He started to not regret and hate his past, but acknowledge it was what brought him here now.

_Oh if you see someone's hurt,  
And in need of a hand,  
Don't forget me.  
Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand,  
You don't forget me._

Years down the line, no one noticed Kurt's smile become forced. No one saw his life crumbling around him. He was the best actor there was, acting even when there was no camera there to shoot him. He didn't believe he should be unhappy. How could he when his life was turned around. Everyone had down's, and Kurt wasn't going to wallow in his misery when people had it worse. Much worse.

_When you sing happy birthday to someone you love,  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free,  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me._

So he did what his father wanted, lived his life to the full. Laughed, cried a little, loved. He didn't let the newspapers lies get to him, or the cheating ex's. He kept falling for the wrong man, but each time he would pick himself up and the fans would love him more. It was hard being alone. It took its toll, but no one ever saw. As he looked at the Barbiturate in his hand, he knew it would be a shock. But he was done with living for other people. He was ready to be in peace.

_But forget every man who I ever met'  
'Cause they only lived to control.  
For a kiss they paid a thousand'  
Yet they paid fifty cents for my soul._

Kurt hoped he wouldn't be remembered for his relationships. It wasn't as if there had been many, but they had all ended disastrously. Kurt learned how quick trust could be broken, and how hard it was to trust again. There were many articles on secrets of his, sold and read by thousands.

_They took their piece,  
The price of fame that no one can repay.  
Ah, but they didn't buy me when they bought my name,  
And that is why I pray._

He'd never shown that it got to him. On the screen, he was still the bright, unique personality from fifteen years ago. He never let them get to him for long either. Kurt didn't want them to have the satisfaction. It was a fun, yet lonely life he knew, but like he said before, he was much better off than millions.

_That when you see someone's hurt,  
And in need of a hand,  
You don't forget me.  
Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand,  
You don't forget me._

_When you sing happy birthday to someone you love,  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free,  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me._

As he felt his body relax, he thought through his life. He'd like to think he had no regrets, yet there was one. Many, many years ago, in a rundown old pub, Kurt had met a piano player. Blaine his name was. He had a gentle soul, the most beautiful person he'd ever met. Blaine hadn't known who Kurt was, and that had drawn him to the other man more. Unluckily, he was called away to play, and Kurt was spotted by a fan. With many more certain to follow, he fled the pub, barely getting to wave to the man at the piano. He never found Blaine again, but he always treasured their small moment in each other's lives. He wished he'd got to know him better. Maybe in another life they would.

_There are some in this world who have strength on their own  
Never broken or in need of repair  
But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone  
So protect them and take special care  
Take care_

He wished with all his heart no one had to go through what he did. He hoped with all his might that they would have a friend or family member to confide in and help battle the life that came along with fame. Kurt learnt the hard way that you couldn't do it alone. He'd had an amazing life; it was his time to leave now. Keeping a mask on wasn't easy. It kept slipping away. Just as he was now.

_And don't forget me,  
Please take care,  
And don't forget me.  
When you look to the heavens with someone you love,  
And a light shining bright from afar,  
Hope you see my face there,  
And then offer a prayer,  
And please let me be,  
Let me be that star._

* * *

After a busy day, Blaine saw the newspaper article of Kurt's suicide that evening sat on his balcony. After finding out about Kurt after they met, he didn't chase after him. He knew he would think he was another gold digging, story-selling prat. He waited for Kurt to come to him, unfortunately missing him the days he did. He'd wished so much he'd met him again, got to know him better.

As he read the article on Kurt's shining lifetime, he felt like he'd lost someone special to him.

Then, feeling a tear fall onto his cheek and slowly run down his face, he could have sworn he saw a shooting star through his blurred eyes, brightening the sky in its wake.

* * *

_**Sooo. I wrote that..  
I don't own the song, the character, blah di blah di blah.**_

_**Hope you liked it, constructive criticism is welcomed.**_


End file.
